


The Wearing of the Green (A Silly 'Green' Vignette)

by Viridian5



Series: Green [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack Fic, Holiday, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendrell has a St. Patrick's Day surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wearing of the Green (A Silly 'Green' Vignette)

**Author's Note:**

> For the lopsided weevil's St. Patrick's Day challenge. If you're looking for serious literature, boy, are you in the wrong story.
> 
> "Well... we have beer" is inspired by a night at Two Boots with Zoe and Kasha. We started that dinner talking rotated computer monkeys and went stranger from there.

Sean Pendrell yawned as he turned the key in the lock. Definitely time for bed after the long day he'd had. The long week. Work had seemed especially gray lately. So had he. Gray, dull.

Once he opened the door, he heard moaning and creaking. Did Pooky find a way to unscramble the Playboy channel? The green mouse had arcane talents....

Pooky certainly added a bit of insanity to his life, even if the most welcome bits of insanity the mouse had brought weren't always around.

Sean knew that Pooky got out of his cage and watched TV while he was at work. Pooky usually managed to be back in the cage when he got home, but sometimes the TV would be turned to MTV, and he never watched that channel. Leaving the channel set at public television or the Discovery channel never seemed to work, unfortunately.

Pooky was going to rot his mousy brain.

Sean turned on the light. His first thought was that the moaning suddenly stopped. His second was that a somehow very guilty looking mouse //Is it the way his whiskers are twitching?// wore a green hat, one a deeper green than his fur but lighter than his eyes. How festive. The third was that at least Alex and Mulder had moved his grandmum's afghan out of the way before they'd started fucking on his couch.

Life was looking up.

He'd surprised Alex mid-thrust. Alex grinned, looking very casual in just his skin, and thrust into Mulder again. Just once, because he knew Sean was watching. Shamelessness worked for him. Sean had never realized that Mulder could blush before they'd gotten involved, but here Mulder had turned bright red. It didn't stop him from happily writhing under Alex, enjoying every moment.

"Uh, surprise?" Mulder said.

"We set this up for you, you know. A personalized porn video in your living room. Interactive, even," Alex said with a smile.

"You started without me," Sean said, mock stern, as he sat in the love seat that faced the couch and slid his hand down the growing bulge in his pants. He'd have to be dead or castrated not to get aroused by the tableau in his living room, and he enjoyed the way Alex and Mulder looked at him so hungrily as he stroked himself. "So... what brings you here now?"

"It's a St. Patrick's Day thing," Alex said.

"How so?"

"We have green condoms."

"Oh, sure." Sean sounded as unimpressed as he could.

"You saw Pooky's hat."

"Right."

"_You're_ Irish."

"Actually Irish-Scots-Anglo-Norman, but close."

"Well... we have beer."

"So it would seem." Sean grinned. "It's been too long, Alex."

"Mulder's not taking care of you when I'm gone?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Mulder protested.

"I know." Alex did a slow thrust that made Mulder and Sean moan.

Smiling, Sean walked over to the couch and knelt next to it. As Alex kissed him, Mulder slipped a hand down his pants, both promising far more to come. As it were.

Sean certainly didn't feel tired or gray anymore.

### End


End file.
